


Hide the eggs

by nosypert



Category: Pundit RPF, Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: Drabble, Easter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosypert/pseuds/nosypert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Easter drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide the eggs

“Why are you wearing a bunny costume?” Anderson smiled, “It's Easter.” “Are you doing a charity gig for children or did CNN call you in to work?” “Very funny.”

Anderson climbed on the bed and straddled him. “You have to hide your eggs in the bunny’s basket. It’s tradition.” He kissed Keith, rubbing the nipples with his paws. “I’m not having sex with you in this thing”, Keith crossed his arms. Anderson rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to leave it on. It has no slit or zipper down there, anyway.”

“Next time only wear the headband with the ears.”


End file.
